Taken for Granted
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: "Hey didja hear about that girl?" "You mean that one that died right?" "Yeah," "I heard she did it because of an argument." Timmy realizes that something he did might have cost him the person he didn't know he cared so much about... didn't know he'd begun to have feelings for. Didn't realize, he'd taken her for granted. Two-shot, First Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**W**hat's this? Another one-shot, no... actually it's not. It's a Two or Three shot. It's not going to be a long one. However this is the first chaper. I'm lacking in the idea department for my other stories, but one-shots... those seem to be able to come to me. I have ideas, but they won't fit in with any other story that I am currently writing. And starting more is pointless. So I'm doing one-shots, that can be turned into stories later... if I ever get to finish the ones I have active.

Also, you know about how I said before that I didn't own Fairly Odd Parents, or it's characters? Well guess what? Still don't. Meh what are you gonna do?

**AVAVA**

**( Timmy's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**immy left the last class of the day a few minutes after the last bell for the day. It was easier than fighting the hordes of other student's trying to get home as soon as they could. That and he really didn't feel like going home today. Because Vicki would be at his house today, and since he had yelled at Tootie, who didn't show up to school today, Vicki would make sure today was hell for him.

He was thirteen now and he didn't see a point in having a babysitter anymore. Legally he was old enough to take care of himself. He could cook his own meals. Wash his own clothes. Do his homework before watching television, or play video games. Not that Vicki did any of those things, she always had him do it. So it stood to reason that he didn't actually need her.

Vicki always made his life hell, and with him yelling at Tootie, she was always worse. It wasn't even his fault... not really. Okay, yes he lost his temper. Tootie was always bugging him, there were only so many times he could tell her 'no' before he would get upset. He actually liked Tootie, she had become his best friend after A.J., moved on to college, and Chester's dad finally found a job, but had to move because of it. Maybe he was starting to have feelings for her, that wasn't just friendly. But he didn't think he was ready for it mentally, and sure as hell didn't know how to tell Tootie about it. Because she would just explode after hearing he thought he had feelings for her... she wouldn't listen to any of the concerns he had.

Of all the concerns about getting into a relationship with Tootie, one had to be the most common concern you run into if you date your best friend. If something happened, would they both be able to go back to just being friends? Or would they just stop hanging around all together. Could they be able to go back to being just friends, or was that just something that happened on television? He wasn't sure. So how could he ask her, knowing she wouldn't listen past the first part?

"Hey didja hear about that girl?" Someone whispered in the hallways to a friend as he passed by. Stupid gossip. Everyone always had something to talk about.

"You mean that one that died right?" the other asked. Timmy just shook his head. Not only did they have to gossip, but they had to talk about people that died. Did they have no boundaries they wouldn't cross?

"Yeah," a third person joined. "I heard she did it because of an argument."

"I heard it was because the guy she loved turned her down."

"Didn't she have classes with us?"

"Yeah... what was her name?"

"It was something weird... Tootie. That it! That was her name."

**AVAVA**

**T**hey couldn't be right. They had to have confused the Tootie's name with another persons, he thought as he ran down his street. They just assumed it was her because Tootie wasn't in school today. It was just gossip... that's all it was, so it would be fine, Tootie would be home... and he'd prove it. He ran past his own home, and continued down his street, until he finally stopped in front of Vicki and Tootie's house. They were mistaken, Tootie wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead, he thought as he knocked on the door. At first it was a polite knock... which became more aggressive as he became more worried because no one was there to answer.

He started to remember all the times he'd rejected her. Every harsh thing he'd said to her. How could he have been so cruel to her? Didn't matter... when she opened the door, he'd apologize for ever... when she opened the door. However he didn't stop banging on the door. Didn't even realize that he was yelling Tootie's name. Didn't even know he had started crying. She wasn't gone. She couldn't be gone.

All the horrible things that he'd ever said to her ran through his mind. All the rejections... every time she would show him affection, he'd push her away. All the times that she had pounced on him. No matter what happened in his life, she had always there for him. Even his hopeless pursuit of Trixie. Even though she wanted him, she always rooted for him... it was strange. He had just taken her for granted.

At first he had thought it was creepy with her always around, but with his friends leaving he found comfort in knowing someone was there... would be there. He only wished she had toned her feelings down some... maybe he would have realized sooner that he might have had feelings for her if she had just pulled back a little. He leaned against the door, no longer beating on, then just knelt in front of the door crying.

"Timmy..." a voice called to him, arms trying pulled him up from his kneeling position. He was no longer yelling her name... he was just sobbing an unintelligible apology for everything he had done to the girl. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Timmy said bitterly, his sorrow laced into his words. He just stared at the bottom of the door. What happened? Everything is gone. That's what it felt like. His chest burned, his throat felt like it was going to collapse. "I lost her."

"Lost her?" The voice stopped for a moment, and Timmy just felt like the world was crumbling. "Who Trixie?"

"No... Trixie means nothing to me." He'd said the words... a little too late, but he'd said them. Why hadn't he realized all this sooner. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he have figured all this out just a day sooner. "I lost Tootie."

"Wait me? How did you lose me? And you didn't tell me what happen..." she didn't finish her sentence. The moment she said 'me', he looked up at her, into her violet eyes... He didn't let her finish. He pounced on her for a change, slightly understanding why she found it so much fun, and silenced her with his lips against hers. When he pulled away his hands cupped her face which was turning redder by the moment. Alive... she was here. His hands touched her shoulders, then her arms, finally grabbing her hands.

"Tootie... you're real." She just looked at him, her entire face had turned red. "You... you... you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive..." Tootie just looked at him, obviously confused.

"They said you were dead, because our fight." he was in tears again. She was alive... she was alive, he wasn't too late... "Tootie, I'm so so sorry I yelled at you yesterday, I'm sorry I ever yelled at you. I... I was frustrated, because I was trying to figure out... how I felt about you. Tootie... I-I love you."

"Who said I was dead? I just went to get my braces taken out. And you always yell at me so I... wait. What did you say?"

**AVAVA**  
**( Tootie's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**T**ootie had been more than shocked to see Timmy kneeling in front of her door as her parents pulled up to drop her off at home. She had just come back from the orthodontist to have her braces taken off. Her parent shad some shopping to do still, but she claimed her mouth was sore, and just wanted to rest. In reality, all she really wanted to do was be alone. Her parents didn't seem to notice the boy kneeling in front of the door, then again they hardly noticed anything anymore.

As she got closer to the door she heard him sobbing and saying something, though she couldn't make out what he was saying, other than apologizing over and over. Maybe Vicki had done something to him as soon as he went home, and he'd come here to talk. Could be an issue with his parents... how many times had he come to her in tears because he didn't feel like he mattered. If he would just realize that he mattered to her. That he mattered more to her, than anyone else in the world.

"Timmy..." she said softly as she got next to him, this wasn't normal... whatever happened this time, it was bad. She grabbed arms and tried to pull him up from his kneeling position. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Timmy said bitterly, his sorrow laced into his words. He just stared at the in front of him. His breathing was erratic. "I lost her."

"Lost her?" She asked him, though he still continued to look forward. But that was the story of her life... he never looked at her, not like that... not like she wanted him too. So it had to be Trixie... "Who Trixie?"

"No... Trixie means nothing to me." He'd never said those words as far as she knew. Normally she would have thought he was just appeasing her... but no, the snap in his voice told her that he was serious. "I lost Tootie."

"Wait me?" That shocked her... how could he have lost her? What did he mean? "How did you lose me? And you didn't tell me what happen..." His head turned towards her fast as she was talking, his shining blue eyes stared into hers. All of a sudden he leapt at her, which surprised her, though not as much as it did when his lips met hers. Oh God... it's finally happened, was all she could think. When he pulled away his hands cupped her face which she was sure was turning redder by the moment. His hands touched her shoulders, then her arms, finally grabbing her hands.

"Tootie... you're real." She just looked at him, her entire face had turned red. Of course I'm real. "You... you... you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive..." Tootie just looked at him, obviously confused.

"They said you were dead, because of our fight." He started crying again. "Tootie, I'm so so sorry I yelled at you yesterday, I'm sorry I ever yelled at you. I... I was frustrated, because I was trying to figure out... how I felt about you. Tootie... I-I love you."

"Who said I was dead? I just went to get my braces taken out. And you always yell at me." It was true, he always got mad at her for jumping on him, grabbing his hand in public, for telling him she loved him... so what would make this one different. And who would tell him that she was dead? "so I... wait..." Wait a minute... did he just say... "What did you say?"

"I, uh... I said I love you Tootie. I think I have for a while... but I was afraid. Maybe I wasn't sure. I know now, when I thought..." his voice cracked again, and he laid his head on her shoulder. She wondered vaguely if this was what it was like for him when she would pounce on him. It couldn't have been. He always fought it, where as she was content to just let him be. But they couldn't keep making a scene in front of the house.

"Can... you, um... let me up?" It took him a bit to finally crawl off of her, and knelt just a short distance from her, even shorter when she sat up, then stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up... well, she tugged his arm until he stood up on his own, and pulled him into the house to finish their talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**AVAVA**

**( Author's Note )**

**VAVAV**

**T**his is it for now. I might come back to it, but I've lost all train of thought with this fiction.

Also, you know about how I said before that I didn't own Fairly Odd Parents, or it's characters? Well guess what? Still don't. Meh what are you gonna do?

**AVAVA**

**( Tootie's PoV )**

**VAVAV**

**"W**hoa whoa... hold on a second. Let me just... take all this in." Tootie's hand ran from her forehead to her chin in frustration.

Timmy had tried explaining everything that happened prior to almost flattening her... lovingly of course. But he was speaking much to fast, and his voice kept breaking. This emotional Timmy was something that was completely new to her. Oh sure... she'd been there when he cried about something his parents did or said... or didn't do or say. When Vicki tortured him... but this was entirely different.

'Okay,' she thought in her mind, 'He went over the part about going to school... worrying about me not being in school. Then he over heard people talking about me dying. Then... well I witnessed the rest.'

"Okay I think I have my head wrapped around this enough." She said to Timmy, who sat next to her on the couch. Hadn't moved far from her since he'd tackled her actually. And she couldn't deny that she loved how he'd touch her hand or arm now and again, as if to make sure she was still there. Now back to the other issue. "You love me?"

Tootie wasn't really the kind of person to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she wanted to make sure that she had heard him right. That he really did say he loved her... that and it wouldn't hurt to hear it again.

"I think I do... that I have for a while. I just didn't know how to tell you. Because I was worried." Timmy said, his voice sounded small and meek. Which didn't really fit him. Normally he was confident. Even after he'd come to her in tears, after the tears were gone, he'd go back to being his normal self. This time was different. This time... he must really be worried.

"Worried about what? I mean... it's no secret that I love you Timmy. I think I've made this fact perfectly clear since we were six." Which was true, she'd loved this boy since before she even knew what love was. She had always been compelled to be around him. To want to be near him, and in the last three years or so, to kiss him.

"Well... If things didn't work out. I was worried we wouldn't be friends anymore... and I didn't want to risk our friendship. I know I used to complain about you constantly being around. And ran from you," In a way she missed the running boy, she so loved chasing him. But she loved Timmy in all his forms. Actually she'd be squealing and bouncing around right now, if she wasn't actually still in shock over the matter. That would come later... though might not be after he left though.

"Timmy, of course things will work out. And even if they didn't." Those words tasted foul in her mouth even before she said them, "We'll always be friends. But seriously... I chased you for almost seven years, with you fighting tooth and nail to get away. If you think that after you tell me you love me, that you'll get rid of me so easily? Pfft! You Timothy Turner, have not been paying attention."


End file.
